


【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 35-38ACTS

by ryuowl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: ※底特律：变人 汉康演员延伸，与真人无关，纯属虚构，注意避雷。汉克演员：Clancy Brown康纳演员：Bryan Dechart※不是汉康，不是汉康，不是汉康！！！※与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！与真人演员无关！





	【架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL 35-38ACTS

车辆停靠在一间装潢简洁典雅的店铺前，橱窗展示着各种高档的西装，下车后，穷学生Bryan简直不敢踏足这种怎么看都很昂贵的地方，更况且他现在还穿着湿裤子。  
“等一下，这里……？？”  
“进来啊，你还想继续穿这个裤子吗？”  
“……”  
LA的天空已经渐黑，夜晚气温会骤降，继续这样可不行。极其尴尬地低着头跟Clancy进到从未想象过的场所，当店员上前询问时，他的身体都要僵直了。不过，带着一个身穿过大外套、湿水裤子的年轻男孩来光顾的Clancy没有显出半点别扭，男人再自然不过地吩咐店员给他搭配一身衣服，有人递来干净的毛巾，男人一手拿过，立即拉着他往某个方向去。  
全程懵的他被Clancy拉到更衣室，该说因为是高档门店的缘故吗，即便塞下了两个挺拔高大的男性，更衣室还是不显窄小。柔和的白光从头顶洒落，等身的落地镜清楚照出两人的模样。  
“还不把裤子脱了？”男人理所当然一样地说，青年一惊，才发现自己早已深陷虎穴，无法从男人庞大的身躯阻挡逃离。  
“这到底是要做什么……”闪烁逃避Clancy的目光，湿哒哒的布料粘着皮肤的感觉当然不好受，但是如果脱下来的话就是赤裸了。在更衣室这种地方，还没有穿衣服，他绝对不可能光溜溜地跑出去吧？  
“我说了要给你弄套新衣服，现在先要量尺寸。”柔声低说着，男人温柔地看入他的瞳孔，伸手脱下那件松垮垮的外套。  
“量尺寸……？”  
“是啊，因为是定做的西服嘛。”  
不知道Clancy葫芦里卖的什么药，但是当被对方触碰时，却没有想象中的厌恶。刚才在沙发上接吻的余韵还在，大概剩下的唯一介怀就是害怕会被店员发现客人在更衣室里面做苟且之事吧。  
眼看Clancy就要把他的裤子拉下来，他立刻羞赧低喊，“Sir，这里是公众场合……！”  
然而Clancy挑挑眼眉，一脸坏笑地凑近那柔嫩唇边，“没错，要是你叫得太大声，说不定店员就会掀开帘子进来看哦。”  
恶意地指指更衣室入口垂下的布帘，镜子里的男人搂住男孩的腰，湿裤子滑落在地，他把它踢到一边，倾身便将男孩的腰杆压弯，饥渴地以嘴唇封上男孩的唇，灼热的舌头在黏湿的口腔里侵城掠地，发出滋溜滋溜的暧昧声响。被热烈拥吻着的男孩一开始还有些抗拒或不知所措，但是担忧被店员发现的想法很快就被两周没尝过的快感盖过，Clancy身上的古龙水香味是如此的熟悉，钻入鼻腔直达身体各处，像点燃了引线一样爆发堆集的欲望。他抬手放在男人的肩上，拥抱这个壮实的男人，男孩柔软的身体被对方嵌入到怀抱里面，强烈地感受到Clancy胸腹的轮廓，还有胯下形状凸显的硬物。男人一边火热地索求着他嘴里的甘美，一边不耐烦地摆着腰杆，不住地磨蹭他已经抬头的阴茎。  
“啊……”  
炙热干燥的手掌抚摸至男孩丰满的臀部，男人用力地捏着酥软的臀肉，不时用力地拍打两下，惹得白皙的肌肤都出现浅红的掌印，被他热情索吻着的蜜唇因为丝许痛苦与快意漏出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声。男人的手更探向粉嫩的肉蛋和高高抬起的茎部，他无比思念男孩私处的触感和温度，掌心不断搓揉那可爱的囊袋，又抚弄火热的分身，男孩的大腿舒服得颤抖着，差点连站也站不稳了。  
“Bryan，我想要你……马上……可以吗？”  
指尖探到高翘股缝里面藏着的私密之处，小穴的周围依旧是柔软娇媚，他在男孩唇边低语诱惑，指头顺着穴周划圈圈，又戳着那个骚骚的小口，就是不如它所愿地插进去。  
“…………”有点恼怒又渴望地抬头望着这可恶的男人，Bryan实在不明白Clancy每次这么问的意图。明明这个男人可以轻易地占有他，无需顾及他意志地就在这里猛操他，但Clancy总是无意之间露出些许温柔，轻易地虏获此刻已被性爱俘虏的心。  
“不被发现的话……”用蚊子一样细小的声音说道，早些天的愤怒怕已经在自慰的那晚磨光，现在，他只想快点与对方……结合。  
得到了男孩的允许，男人一咬牙，快速将他翻了个身，让他双手撑在墙壁上，拉起他的臀，让他好好地翘起屁股，撑开双腿，做出100分的准备被插入的动作。  
在这种地方就真的不用玩什么前戏了，男孩咽了口水，心脏跳得好快，侧头看去镜子时，他能清晰看到Clancy解开皮带，拉下拉链，从内裤里掏出尺寸可怕的肉屌——就在那刻，仿佛所有的淫秽妄想都被实现一样，他倒吸口气，身体还没被碰到就开始发热，肉棒也诚实地粗了几分。  
男人的龟头抵在男孩的蜜穴口，然后按着那坚硬的粗棒慢慢塞进去，一丝一毫地挤开内壁湿润的媚肉，填满这阔别了两周的甬道。随着男人提腰一个用力，整条肉棒被猛地捅入男孩屁股，填得满当当的。湿热与紧致的感觉包住那粗大的入侵者，还未等Clancy从这爽快的感觉抽神来，那高高翘着屁股的的男孩便有些忍不住地扭动腰肢，让埋在体内的棒棒摩擦自己敏感又饥渴的肠壁，排解就连自慰也满足不了的空虚感。  
男人龇牙笑着拍了拍男孩的屁股，他满意地从看着男孩白净后背那漂亮的曲线——胸到腰再到臀，那是一条极为诱人的凹弧线，白嫩的臀丘里面夹着他神色的肉棒子正难耐地扭动，镜子之中，男孩的胸脯起起伏伏，他舔着自己的嘴唇开始前后摆动腰臀，男人不动就他自己来动，抽出时肉壁紧紧地吸住阴茎，插入时呼气放松，将男人的巨大分身毫不客气地吃进去，如此的循环反复，噗啾噗啾地主动抽送。  
“Oh fuck……！”  
阔别了两周的性爱由男孩来主导？只是短短的一阵主动送上屁股，便已经叫Clancy受不了了。满脑子都他怎么那么可爱那么色情的混乱想法，男人低嚎了一声便从后拽住男孩的一双手腕，如骑在上面一样扯着这浪荡的小母马开始猛烈抽插，坚挺的大屌用力插入到这淫乱的身体深处，每一次到插到最深，胯部和阴囊撞到男孩的屁股发出动听的噼啪声响，肠液与前列腺液从紧密交合的蜜处逐渐渗出，润滑着交媾的激烈动作，也粘稠了结合处的稚嫩皮肤。  
好热、好湿、好深，又好舒服，被男人操着后穴的感觉无与伦比，男孩的阴茎已经完全勃起，被后方的撞击弄得一摆一摆的，胸口的两点乳头也备有感觉地挺立着，而他虽然想要肆意地呻吟出声，却始终害怕地压抑着声线，只能发出低哑克忍的闷哼声。  
镜子里，简单粗暴的性爱正激情上演着，男人硕大的阴茎在粉红的丰臀里进进出出，时隐时现，更衣室的空气里弥漫着性液与汗液挥发的暧昧味道，低沉的喘息与呻吟飘荡着，就在男孩再也抵不住肉棒一遍遍摩擦过敏感点塞满肉缝地低喊着高潮时，用力收缩的肉壁紧紧吸附男人粗壮的阴茎，让他亦同时到达顶峰、低吟着猛烈撞击屁股，把精液全数射在男孩体内。  
高潮过后，两人的喘息声仍然止不下来。射在墙上的精液一滴滴地滑落下来，才刚释放完一遍的Clancy压根就不想放开Bryan，他俯身拥住酥软的男孩，埋首入那香肩之间，轻吻脸侧，吮吻耳垂，做尽一切温柔腻人之事。  
“量好衣服尺寸之后我们去吃饭吧。吃完饭后……来我家。”  
“…………”  
男人的分身还深深埋在体内，他的声音如此深情、魅惑，他的心跳从后背传来，砰咚砰咚的，仿佛能连通到自己的心脏一般。  
“就当是放假之前陪陪我，好吗？”  
“……”  
心与身都被蛊惑了，此刻，他无法对Clancy说不。  
以沉默代替应允，当更衣室里的杂乱终于被收拾完毕，穿上了不知何时放在门外的一套新衣服的Bryan打死都不愿出去了。  
“店员肯定知道我们在里面……！”  
看到Bryan怕死的样子，Clancy觉得好笑。  
“出来吧，不怕的。”  
像拖着不愿回家的狗狗一般好不容易把男孩从更衣室拉扯出来，就在Bryan以为自己要无地自容之际，他猛地发现店里的人都清空，店门还关了。  
明明还没到下班时间，LA还正是夜晚刚热闹的时分呢，况且还有客人在里面，怎么就闭店了？  
疑惑之际，Clancy熟门熟路地走到柜台里面，正当Bryan以为他要干什么时，男人用钥匙开了抽屉，取出一个遥控器。  
按下开关，店门的防盗系统发出解除的声音，Clancy握着钥匙施施然走过去，很是自然地把锁上的店门开了。  
“去吃饭了，走吧？”  
看着这一路的操作，Bryan简直惊呆了。  
Clancy微笑着甩甩钥匙，一脸人畜无害，“忘了告诉你，这个店是我的。”

操——此刻，Bryan的内心只想如此骂道。

 

 

呆在Clancy家的沙发里，Bryan陷入了深深的自我厌恶中。夜晚LA气温骤降，他久违地吃了一顿精致美味又丰盛的晚餐，电视机里播放着凌晨时分可能会降雪的天气预报，但是他在恒温的室内即便没有穿裤子也不会觉得寒冷。  
对的……没有穿裤子。  
瞄了眼自己光溜溜的大腿，内心对自己的厌恶又升了一层。双手捧着刚泡的热饮，清甜的芳香飘弥而出，闻着很是舒服，但还是抑制不住他眼神如死鱼的趋向。此时，他身上只穿着Clancy给他买的宽松毛衣，他虽然很想也把裤子穿上，但却被金主明令禁止。  
“在我家不准你穿裤子。”银发的男人用一副不可违抗的态度对他说，他虽然在心里骂了对方千百遍变态，但还是遵从了。要说为什么，那大概是一种庆幸。庆幸Clancy以金主的口气和态度对他，而不是早前那些缠绵而温柔，宛若恋人一样的行径。所以他也无需想太多，只要单纯地做只听话的宠物就行了。  
默默想着这些，男孩搓搓手，向温热的水面吹了口气。光腿坐始终不是太自然，他的双腿互相磨了磨，因为没穿裤子亦不敢叉开来坐。Clancy给买的毛衣比男孩的码数大一码的样子，穿在身上稍稍大了一圈，白皙的脖颈与锁骨外露而出，袖子也因为过长而遮住手指，但却恰好配上“不准穿裤子”的准则遮住了私处，留下一大截光洁嫩白的大腿、膝盖、小腿和脚踝，光是看着Bryan缩在沙发的一角，这个家的主人平静的脸下早已充满暗涌。  
虽然傍晚的时候在更衣室里做过一次，但他还是想要在今晚继续温存几番。不过，他更怕会吓到Bryan，毕竟之前两人的关系差点破裂，现在或许不要逼得对方那么紧比较好。  
揣好了兜里的东西，Clancy微笑着走向Bryan。在男孩身旁坐下时，Clancy明显看到Bryan猛地一颤，屁股还下意识地往旁边挪。他目光一沉，颇为不悦地盯着Bryan，移动粗宽的身体将男孩逼到角落。  
“怎么，你很怕我吗？”  
如狼一般野性邪魅的脸凑近过来，男孩吓得避开眼光，心跳亦加速，更衣室里亲热的感觉仍然存在，只要Clancy一靠近，他就不要自主地回想起来。  
“……”抿着唇，他一声不吭。既然已经打破了拍完剧之后才继续身体交易的狠话，那么就算今晚再被Clancy要也是理所当然的。只要对方好好地给他算钱，那么这一切依然如从前那样，不用任何的质疑才对。  
看Bryan一脸纠结憋屈的模样，Clancy不禁轻笑。男人走到他的面前，突然半跪下去。  
Bryan当即吓了一跳，以为他又要来一次办公室的告白，只是男人却从衣服掏出一双充满冬日气氛图案的袜子准备要给他穿上。  
“Sir，这……”  
“闭嘴。”  
明明单膝跪着处于下方的位置，Clancy厉声的一句让Bryan噤声。  
崭新的厚袜子放在地摊上，男人并没有第一时间给他穿上。捧着男孩光洁的足，他轻轻凑近自己的脸，抬起对方的脚时毛衣之下隐藏的粉色私处在阴影中若隐若现，他的目光幽深幽深地窥着那儿，又看看男孩羞涩难堪的表情，鼻间都是沐浴过后的清香，然后慢慢地伸出舌头，湿润而粘腻地舔上Bryan的脚。  
“……！”在舌身碰到脚底时，男孩的身体猛地一颤，甚至想要抽回脚去，却被他用力捉住，不容得退缩。低处的人得逞似的笑着，捧着男孩的足，沿着脚板内侧的骨头向上缓慢舔去。当舔过了脚踝，男人为他穿上袜子，舌尖接着往上，触碰柔嫩的每一寸肌肤，从小腿腹到膝盖窝，然后舔到大腿内侧，就在男孩难以置信地轻喊“不”的时候，男人的头整个埋入到毛衣里面，他贪婪地舔着Bryan的私处，吮吸柔软的肉囊，沿着阴茎由下往上地描绘，最后将那可爱的东西整个吞进嘴中，开始噗啾噗啾地吞食，不断以舌头抚摸挑弄。  
“哈啊……Sir……你不必……啊~”  
阴茎被口腔吞没深吸的感觉令人欲仙欲死，Clancy一边帮他口交，一边捏着他的大腿根部分开，让他渐渐叉开双腿地坐在沙发上，任由对方的头在毛衣之中上上下下的起伏，发出咕啾咕啾的暧昧声音。他整个人都酥麻了，男人的嘴巴好热好舒服，他的手在身体上游走，捏揉着腿根的软肉，渐渐摸到屁股，探到中间的肉穴，然后一如他所猜想的——手指插入他的体内开始粗鲁地抽插、翻搞。  
双手捉着Clancy的头发，男孩酥软地摊在沙发角里不住放声呻吟，只穿着袜子的腿随男人的动作摇晃，口交与后庭的快感冲击着他本就脆弱的神经，稍稍低头一看，Clancy的银色头发在毛衣下摆处一动一动，宽厚的身体亦不断摇动，只要想到那张漂亮典雅的脸正深深埋  
在自己最羞耻的地方，那便是最甜蜜猛毒的催情剂吧。  
“放开……我要射了……啊、哈啊……嗯~”  
以甜腻的嗓音浪叫着，感觉到Bryan快要高潮，Clancy当然不打算放开让他在外面射。随着男孩身体一阵猛抖，浓郁的精液精液全部射到嘴中，他好好地将男孩的牛奶接在口里，从衣服里探出头来，看到射精完满面潮红的Bryan，男人倾身爬了上去，捏着下巴就把装满性液的嘴巴亲上去。  
新鲜的浓稠粘液以舌尖送到另一条舌头，男孩没有抗拒这个特别的接吻，而是顺从地拥住男人，痴迷地望着那双魅惑蓝眼，乖巧地迎合他的舌头，在高潮的余韵底下混淆着自己的精液热烈舌吻、品尝，吞下自己的味道与Clancy的唾液，当男人将滚烫坚硬的分身抵在瘙痒难耐的蜜穴门前时，他只想将一切担忧都忘掉，抬起只穿着袜子的双腿锁住对方，把这具身体完全托付出去。  
就好比以前一样，他和他只是以金钱来交换肉体的关系。

 

夜深的庭院里亮着些许淡黄灯光，远处城市灯光斑斓，快将近午夜时分，一只白皙的手轻轻触到盈满水光的落地玻璃窗，一下片的雪花亦心有灵犀一般地隔着玻璃与他问好。  
男孩惊讶地睁大了眼，蜜糖色的眸子里渐渐飞扬起雪白的星点，隔着一面玻璃，外面的世界正开始冬天的盛大序幕。  
这是今年冬天LA的第一场雪，也是他在这个城市里看过的第一场雪。  
“好看吗？”  
深情的声音从身后响起，一双手臂温柔地搂住他的腰，将他拥进怀里，男人的胡子轻轻在颈间摩挲，Clancy沉溺地呼吸他的气味，丝毫不为初雪所动。  
搂着男孩柔软的腰肢，刚才在沙发上翻云倒海的激烈依然让身体发热，隔着浴袍与毛衣，他仍能感受到那个臀部的美好。  
“这是你来这里的第一个冬天吧。”  
“是的。”  
黑胶唱片机里播送着悠扬柔情的曲子，抱着心爱的男孩，Clancy轻缓地摇晃，仿佛在跳一支柔曼的探戈。  
“已经开始圣诞假期了吧，你说过要回家的。”  
握着Bryan的手，他轻吻男孩的脖子。玻璃的反光里，男孩双眸倒映漫天飞雪，不知道在想些什么。  
“嗯……我已经买了机票，过几天就会出发。”  
“………………”  
突然，Clancy陷入了沉默。玻璃中，那双蓝宝石的眸子烁动幽光，深沉如夜，更叫Bryan看不清。  
“我会送你圣诞礼物的。”  
突然，Clancy擅自地说道。  
Bryan一愣，虽然惊讶，却能猜想得到。  
“不用的。我没有什么东西能送给你。而且我们……”  
——连朋友也算不上。这句话他没敢说出口，静默之中，似乎两人都知道即便身体紧密相连，却有些东西始终无法挑破。  
“你不用给我回礼，我只是想送礼物给你而已。”  
“……”  
没有拒绝，也没有感谢，怕会说多余的话伤害对方，更害怕刺痛自己。  
“已经很晚了，我们上二楼去吧。”  
沉默地让Clancy拉着自己的手，对方的体温印在手心，暖得让人有点不想放开。

电视里播送着LA对即将来临的圣诞准备，他默默看着屏幕里琳琅满目的装饰，竟觉得不是特别期待这个绚烂快乐的节日。

 

 

12月24日晚，是所有人都期待的平安夜。即便是萧条的底特律市，也依旧不忘这个节日的欢乐与色彩。市中心的大街小巷装饰着各种红绿金银的饰物，在超市购置了一堆小朋友会喜欢的零食后，Bryan完全不打算在街上逛逛，只想快点回家。  
这个城市残留的黑点如今依然到处可见。巷道里凄凉的流浪汉、就在车道摆放音响大肆歌唱起舞的青年群体等等，都是他不愿招惹的。一个在雪天里穿着皮毛披肩、里面是露出大片胸脯的紧身短裙的女郎企图拦住他，他立即闪身避开，回以一个抱歉的笑容便快步走远。  
以往遇上这种人，他或许还会有一点睥睨，但是现在只要想到其实自己也和她们没什么区别，胃里涌上的自我厌恶便将他淹没。  
——她也许也跟自己一样，或者比自己拥有更凄惨的原因，才迫不得已在家人团聚的节日里还做这种事吧。  
无可抑制地想着这些，他的喉头升起一阵酸楚。  
经过一面锃亮的镜子前，他见到了自己的样子。  
看着镜子里的自己，他默默抿紧嘴唇。  
待会回到家，可不能再以这个样子来面对家人啊。

给弟妹和父母送上从未有过的昂贵礼物，几个弟妹兴奋得不行，父母开心之余，也悄悄问他怎么支付得起这么贵的礼物。  
“不用担心，我在LA打工赚了些钱，转学的学费我也能自己解决的。”  
用这样的理由安慰担忧的父母，他们也只能相信长子了。  
“哥哥是找了很有钱的女朋友吗？”  
抱着期待已久的礼物，他的弟弟一度这么问他，却马上被父母喝止。他没有肯定，也没有否定，脸上的笑容依旧温和。或许……这也是他不愿意在把整个假期都耗在家里的原因之一。他害怕面对家人，害怕他最亲近的人会知道他原来在做那么污秽不堪的事。  
要是被父母知道的话……他不敢想这个如果与后果，他希望这辈子也不需要面对这一日。  
怀抱着这样的思绪，戴着宠溺弟妹、乖巧儿子的面具，这一年的平安夜也平淡而幸福地快将迎来凌晨。  
隔壁的一户人家还在热闹地开着派对，那么多年来的噪音还是让人困扰。他们一家则准备睡下，父母哄几个弟妹睡去，给他们说今晚圣诞老人会给每一个乖小孩派礼物的故事。他把大厅的东西收拾整理，垃圾包好准备拎到室外街上的垃圾桶丢掉。打开家门他首先觉得一阵彻骨寒冷，整个人都打了个寒颤。雪还在落着，星星点点地透着市里斑驳的灯光。他缩了缩脖子，无心去欣赏景致疾步走向围栏之外。  
把垃圾放进收集桶里，正想转身回去，一个陌生的声音突然唤住了他。  
“Hello！请问这里是……Bryan Dechart的家吗？”一个看起来像是某个私营快递公司的男人捧着一个纸箱走向他。  
他顿时有些懵，“我就是，是有什么事吗？”  
“请你签收这个特急件吧。”  
“……？”  
傻傻地接过笔，他还真不知道邮递员原来还会在圣诞节这样的假日，而且是大深夜地上班。  
昏暗的灯光下邮递信息一片模糊，他囫囵在单子上签下自己的名字，还没来得及问什么，对方就喊着好冷奔上了车。  
“这个件的要求必须在零点之前送达，看来还挺有心的啊！”  
留下这句话，车辆扬长而去。  
嘴里吐着白汽，雪花飘落到寄件人信息上面，纵使有些看不清，他亦已经隐约猜到。  
——我只是想送礼物给你而已。  
那个人的声音浮现在脑中，如此真实，仿佛他仍在LA，于那个夜晚、那落地窗旁一样。  
用力捉紧里手里箱子，他立即转身回屋。  
“是朋友送的礼物吗？这么夜了还会送啊。”  
哄完弟妹睡觉的父母刚好碰上回屋的他，看到他手里的包裹都不禁惊奇。  
“……是的，那我先回房间了，晚安……还有圣诞快乐，我爱你们。”  
不知道那刻自己的表情有否暴露出什么，他匆匆回到房间，锁上房门，打开床头的阅读灯，坐在窗前，扫走箱面上的雪花。  
Clancy Brown。  
上面打印着寄件者的名字，寄件日期是12月23日。  
“…………”  
用了加急特快，跨越大半个美国、3600多公里，就是要实现那句话、把礼物送到他的手上。  
不知道现在那个人到底在干什么呢？是已经庆祝完平安夜睡了，还是在担心礼物有没有及时送给他？可笑地想着这些，他慢慢拆开箱子。  
偌大一个箱子里是被厚厚泡泡纸包裹的另一个精致礼物盒。  
就像每一个圣诞礼物该有的样子，漂亮、闪亮、系着可爱的花结和便签——To Bryan。  
那是Clancy亲笔书写的字迹，他认得出来，有些潦草，优雅而洒脱。  
小心地解开丝带结，在柔软的光照中他打开盒盖。那一刻他有否抱有小孩子拆礼物一样期待的心呢？  
放在里面的，是一套几近黑色、却又不是黑色的深灰色正统西装。  
他想起曾经的量身一事，没想到Clancy是认真的。拿到了他身上的每一处尺寸，从而定做出一套只为他合身的昂贵西服。  
外套、马甲、衬衫、西裤、数款领带、领带夹、皮带、袜子，还有四条衬衫和袜子防滑夹，可以说是非常齐全了。  
拿起这套他绝对付不起的服装在眼前观看，那是出席正式舞会等场合都不会失礼的得体服装。但对他而言，却也是派不上用场的奢侈物。  
Clancy究竟为何执意要送他西服，他实在不明白。  
将衣服小心叠好，他拿起压在布料之下的一张简单的圣诞卡。  
不像那些花花绿绿的卡片，这一张采用了最简洁的设计，纯白的底上印着淡淡的雪花与Merry Christmas字样，还需要转变角度才能看到银的色泽。而就在这上面，男人用黑色的墨水、以钢笔书写。  
「希望这份礼物能及时送到你手上，我希望能看到你穿上它的样子。圣诞快乐，Bryan。」  
再简短不过的祝福语，他似乎能看到Clancy戴上眼镜写字的画面。  
“…………”  
不知此刻到底是何种滋味，一种类似傍晚时分的酸楚涌上心头，他借着窗口的夜光，反复地Clancy的字迹。突然，一行小字忽然映入眼中。  
那不知是用银色的笔写的，还是烫银印在上面的……“Under the box”。  
箱子的下面？  
若那句话是彩蛋，那么应该是指西装盒子的下面。  
立即把西装放到一边，他把搁到地上的纸箱再次拿起来。掂了掂，还有点重量。本来以为只是纸箱和填充物，没想到原来还有东西？  
扒开填充物，果然，另一个较小的箱子出现了。  
将之捧到腿上，就在拉开丝带时，他突然有种熟悉的……预感。  
解开丝带，打开盒子的一刻，刚才尚存的一丝触动也都飞散殆尽。  
里面都是些什么啊……简直无法直视。尽管他不想承认，但其中有一个还真的有点眼熟。  
除了眼熟的前列腺按摩器，还有什么跳蛋、假阳具、润滑剂……这送给他是要做什么？  
这个疑问一出，他马上就有了答案。那个男人的意图再简单不过，若是在LA那还好点，但现在是在底特律他家啊！把这些……自慰的东西送到他家，他到底是要选择带回LA还是藏在家里啊？！藏家里怕被发现，带回LA又怕过安检，实在是让人头大。  
一肚子火地想要把这些眨眼的东西盖回去和小黄书一样塞到床底，却又在下一刻停顿了动作。  
这礼物就如送的人那样，表层是如绅士一般的浪漫、优雅，而内里确实不折不扣的变态。但最糟糕的是，虽然不想承认，但他确实在此刻想起了和那个男人的夜晚。  
那些多余的温柔、情话、宠溺……还有从未有在其他对象身上体验过的快感。  
有点尴尬地瞥视着里头的东西，心痒的感觉在悄声煽动。是的，就算他在这里用了这些东西来自慰，也不会有谁发现。他也没必要跟Clancy汇报用后感想，只要说觉得很恶心扔了，或者直接装傻说没有发现别的礼物。  
是啊，这里就是他的空间，只有他一人的场所，不正是最适合做羞羞的事情了吗？  
暗自咽了口水，距离上一次性事，也是两周之前在Clancy家了。偏偏在这个时候，那个人千里迢迢为他送来浪漫与诱惑，仿佛读懂了他在家乡矛盾的心一般，实在狡猾。  
但无论如何，一点星火已经撩起，再也盖不灭了。在这个遥远的城市里，窗外的雪如羽毛飘落，暖色的灯光底下，脱净身上所有衣服，在熟悉的床与味道中寻找舒适的躺姿，按照自己的欲望指示轻柔地抚摸身体，在产生快感的地方流连。完全不用抑制地捏揉乳首、搓弄阴茎、抚摸肉囊，他的头发在枕头里变得纷乱，嘴里发出下流甜腻的哼声，他知道自己大概已经没得救，但是此刻却甘愿沉溺在不可救药的刺激感中。  
在手指涂上一些润滑剂，他尝试学着第一次那样探入到肛门中。  
“啊~…”  
与触碰其他地方都不同的快感让男孩浪荡地呻吟出声，想着那个男人是如何蹂躏、宠爱自己的，手指加多，插到最底处，他用力收紧屁股，可是却完全无法满足。难耐地在床上扭动身体，他的目光放到那装着各种自慰用品的盒子。犹豫片刻，他拿起那个逼真的假阳具，心里莫名与Clancy的做了对比之后，羞耻令他脸颊红热。  
那个人……并不在这里。  
或许在他离开的这段期间，早已去找了新的漂亮男孩，此时正躺在那张他睡过、绞缠过、高潮过的床上做和他做过的一模一样的事。  
几乎是疯了一般地想着这些，他侧身躺着，一手拿无线遥控，另一手将假阴的龟头抵在渗着粘腻润滑剂的后庭口，然后深呼吸、慢慢把塑料阴茎挤进那饥饿的肠道。  
“呃……”  
那感觉果然与真人的有差，但是由自己操作的好处就是知道怎样才更容易通幽处，在短暂的吟声中，与真实男性的肉棒极为相似的粗壮物抵到了最底处，圆形的地盘塞满整个穴口，括约肌不自觉地开始吸附这粗细与质感都不错的棒棒，男孩眼神迷离地盯着遥控，霎时间有些不知道该怎么做。  
温度……调高。  
给予和那人更相近的灼热。  
模式……上下晃动。  
造就和那人更相似的幅度。  
“哈啊~嗯~啊~！”  
很快，他便开始适应来自屁股里的抽插填满的快感，趴在床上凌乱地叫喊着，脑袋纷乱不已地想着自己曾经被Clancy压在身下的一切——那男人的重量总让自己快喘不过气来，动作粗鲁而有力，浓密而色淡的体毛，粗长坚挺、火热的、充满雄性美的阳具……  
每当做爱的时候，那张典雅如贵族一般的脸总会变得邪魅无边，带着强烈的侵略和欺凌感，肆意的笑靥狂野而充满恶意，而嘴里吐出的甜蜜情话也好、恶劣挑逗也好，都会因为那迷人低哑的声线而变得太过魅惑。  
想象着此刻Clancy就在他的背后，搂着他或按着他的腰，把强壮的阴茎迅猛地操着他馋嘴的小穴，他便再也忍不住地把屁股向上翘起来，用手捉着假阴的地盘开始抽出再猛地操入自己的直肠，反复反复，噗啾噗啾地抽插，他的身体也一并轻摇起来，身体里的硅胶龟头剧烈抖动着不断戳到前列腺，被凌辱和填满的快感如浪潮一波一波地涌来，仿佛永远不会停下一样，侵蚀他的身体，啃噬他的脑髓，将他变成欲望的奴隶，和三级的色情片里面被操的那样淫荡地娇吟。  
晃荡的阴茎舒服得渗出透明汁液，他握着那器具撸动企图再填补一些与想象中的差距，但这也完全不够，即便有多爽，还是和Clancy做爱差距好大。  
那些缠绵的亲吻、爱语、情话与永不休止的索求……全都是自慰给不了他的。  
“Clancy……”  
埋在枕头里低吟那个男人的名字，思念前所未有地泛滥，而就在这时，恍若听到了他的呼唤一般，被搁在枕头旁的手机突然亮了。  
男孩操着自己的那只手还在继续，另一只手摇晃着伸向手机，拿到脸旁。  
一刹间，那个名字就像催情机一样让他整个盆骨都一阵酥麻。  
是那个人，让他变成现在这种欲求不满婊子样的罪魁祸首打来了电话。  
手机铃声不断响着，像在催促他接一样。但他压根不想停下手里的侗族，可是又很想听到Clancy的声音。抿了抿沾着唾液的嘴唇，他换回侧躺的姿态，依旧翘着屁股享受假阳具给自己带来的快感，媚肉紧紧吸着聊以慰藉的滚烫肉棒，手指缓缓伸向接通，并按下外放。  
接通的一刻，他简直听到了自己心跳的声音，连阴茎都似乎更精神了几分。  
“晚上好……我有没有烦着你睡觉？还是说，你还在派对上什么的？”  
试探的温柔低音从遥远的西岸传到耳边，男孩焦糖色的眼珠子迷离不已，渗着泪水地凝注手机屏幕的名字，对方的每一个字都好像有灼热的呼吸就在颈间吹过，他停不下操弄蜜穴的手，更伸手摸向自己的胸部，想象男人坏意地搓揉他的胸，对自己说下流的话，手掌揉捏胸肉，然后捏起早就挺立的乳尖不断搓揉欺负。  
“…………Bryan？你有在听吗？”电话的那头没有传来他心爱男孩的声音，而是一些断断续续、暧昧不已的呼吸、低吟声，还有好像粘液摩擦发出的吧咂声响。  
渐渐地，男孩的阴茎经已高挺勃起，粉嫩的一根被夹在白嫩的大腿根之间难耐地摩擦，圆润的阴囊在腿缝里虽身体抖动着，蜜穴口的嫩肉翻出又被填进，他只觉得身体好热好软，使不上力气，每当假阴碰到敏感点，铃口都要射出精液来了。  
“你是在用我送你的礼物自慰吗……？”  
猜中了自己在做什么，男孩已无力去否定，光是听着Clancy的声音，他便能填补空白，一波继一波地高潮出来。  
“啊~Clan、cy……嗯！啊……哈啊~唔啊~！！”  
精液喷出的瞬间，理智亦瞬间崩溃，用甜腻娇媚的声线喊着对方的名字，大脑断片，下半身猛烈抖动着，他用力地把假阴往屁股操，粉茎不断地射出如牛奶一般新鲜香浓的白液，身体仿佛变得不像他自己那样的下贱淫荡，只想得到更多的抚慰与快感。  
电话那头的人沉默了一会，随即通话挂断，就在他失望的一瞬，另一通视频电话请求发起。  
前列腺高潮还在持续中，男孩意乱情迷地盯着男人的名字，腰杆不住地扭动，射精的快感让他无暇顾忌应否接这个电话了。  
见到Clancy的脸的话，他是会觉得更加兴奋，还是会羞愧难当？  
但是，想到几千公里外的银发男人急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，光听声音却吃不到，肉棒徒然勃起却没洞洞插的样子，他又觉得非常愉悦。  
那么就先自顾自地快活吧。  
抱着一点不经意的恶意，男孩接着抚弄这个淫媚的肉体，身子翻成正面超上，双腿大开地露出整个私处，将抽插和振动的档数都调到最大，他已没法再捉着假阴操自己的屁屁了，强烈的抽送和振动如电流一般刺激着G点，他双手捉住枕头，脑里尽情想着那一个人地喘息、呻吟。  
浓白的汁液弄得透红的肌肤，还有床单到处都是，他的手机依然在一角可怜地响着。

 

 

“操！”  
遥远的西部海岸，某个银发男子爆出不甘的粗口，这绝对他有生以来最惨的平安夜了。

 

 

积雪给庭院植物都盖上一顶白色的贝雷帽，洛杉矶的夜光灯火通明，飘雪星星点点，与城市的炫彩光斑共舞，透过落地窗染满男人淡蓝幽明的眼睛。  
圣诞节已经过去，家里的装饰物还没有拆下。洗过澡后，他如往常一样只穿着浴袍，倒了杯酒悠悠然地看着自家的院子。很快就是新的一年了，稍微一算，他也快有两周没有见过Bryan了。平安夜那晚被气得不行，至今为止脑海里还全是男孩喘息娇吟的声音，他想象过许多次电话那头的景象，白皙纤细的身子赤裸地卧在床上，手玩弄着乳首或阴茎，后庭里他送的玩具正代替他好好抚慰那小淫货……妈的，真是想想都要射了。  
生气地捏紧拳头，男人脑中有过无数种玩法想要在Bryan回来之后实现，说是报复竟然要自己自慰也不为过。  
正当他满脑子都是男孩高潮时呼喊他名字的模样，身后忽地传来他日夜思慕的声音。  
“那个……晚上好。”  
心中猛地一惊，他难以置信地回头，见到的竟然真的是他心爱的男孩。  
头发和肩膀都沾着一点雪花，他心爱的男孩穿着一件长大衣，不知是因为寒冷还是害羞地颤颤缩缩，如上了细腻粉妆的脸颊透着淡淡浅红，蜜桃色的嘴唇轻抿着，蜂蜜色的眼瞳烁着暖光，竟是一副少见的少女般羞赧模样。  
“Bryan……？你从底特律回来了？”  
在思念煎熬之际，男孩的出现简直是天降甘霖。一见到Bryan的脸，他内心的所有幻想都开始躁动。几秒钟之前的什么怒火、报复，此刻全都变作最单纯的渴望。  
男孩有些扭捏地不敢看他，甜美的脸蛋在这夜看起来特别可爱。  
“真的很感谢你的礼物，可是我竟然没有给你准备，真的很抱歉……”  
“不是的……是我擅自要送给你的，而且你也用了……”  
说着的同时，他尝试慢慢接近对方，愈是靠近，他的喉咙就愈是干涸，体内的火焰也越来越旺。  
“所以，我给你准备了回礼……”  
Bryan不知道从哪里变出来一个盒子交给他，他打开一看，竟然是个驯鹿的毛绒头箍？正疑惑着，，男孩抬眸羞涩地看了他一眼，然后低头解开大衣的扣子，衣服咻地滑到地板，光洁幼白的大腿与手臂顷刻暴露在室内的空气中，他一瞬傻眼了。  
这男孩身上穿的是什么啊……浅驼色与深驼色的摇粒绒剪裁出合身的小片背心与三角内裤，恰好地包裹在男孩的胸部与私处，心口系着一个红色的蝴蝶结，挂着一个金色铃铛，他的手腕上有毛绒的袖口装饰，小腿穿着松松的绒袜子，男孩羞赧地浅笑着取过他手上的驯鹿头箍戴到头上，鹿角和小巧的鹿耳微微摇晃，伴着这一身布料虽少却不失甜美清纯的装束，看上去真是太惹人爱怜。  
愣愣地看着小鹿模样的Bryan，Clancy愣得说不出话来。他的男孩如蜜糖如甜水，像一只刚出生不久的雏鹿，硕大的双眸单纯无辜，却透出毫不刻意的诱惑，那姣好的身体恰当好处地展现着，无论是手臂与腿根的粗细都那么让人满意，纤细的腰肢和丰满的臀部叫人遐想，当他不经意地扭动腰部时，小内裤后面的鹿尾巴还会一摇一摇，铃铛发出清灵的响声。  
只是看着这样的Bryan，Clancy的浴袍下面就立即鼓了起来。  
这是他从未想过的“情趣服装”，但绝对比所谓的情趣服装要高级得多，男孩穿着是那么地可爱，就算与性沾不上边，也绝对是一副最好看的圣诞图画。  
他的心脏跳得好快好快，这样的Bryan完全戳中他的喜好，猛地咽了口水，他都要怀疑这到底是不是梦了。  
小鹿缓缓走近他，有些尴尬地说，“你喜欢这个礼物吗？”  
“我喜欢，当然喜欢，喜欢得不行。”  
张臂就诚实地搂住Bryan光溜溜的腰杆，他从未试过如现在那样高兴。Bryan把自己送给他了，可以这么理解吗？  
不客气地把勃起的肉棒往男孩内裤里的小可爱蹭，男人的大手色迷迷地抚摸男孩的后背和臀峰，揉揉尾巴，再狠狠捏几把自己好生挂念的屁股肉。  
“唔……！轻一点…”  
被捉得有点痛，男孩不禁低吟出声。那声音里带着撒娇，望着他的眼神里含有爱意，是因为小别胜新婚吗，他的男孩终于意识到对他的情愫了？  
吸着男孩身上的甜香，他低头低着Bryan的额头，深深看入对方浓浓的眼眸。  
“Bryan，我好高兴……”  
捧起男孩的手指，他耐心地细细啄吻，就在这时，男孩忽然抽回手、张臂环住他的脖子，抬头便印上了他的嘴唇。  
“……！！”  
男人震惊地瞪大了眼，这是第一次、绝对是第一次Bryan意识清醒时主动吻他。  
再也顾不及这到底是为什么，他只想要热烈回吻他的男孩，那柔软的嘴唇、甘美的唾液，灼热的气息，终于真真切切地为他所有……  
青涩的吻技被熟稔的瞬间碾压，男人疯狂席卷男孩嘴中的甜美，两条舌头缠绵互相卷舐，津液混乱交换，唇瓣热烈地交印摩挲，接吻的声音细碎地荡漾，男孩的身体贴在他的身上，娇柔谄媚地摩擦着他灼热的硬物，还没开始正戏呢，腰臀就都要扭动起来了。  
轻轻将这还未完的深吻拉开，男孩迷蒙了一双媚眼痴痴地看着他，双颊绯红，张着红红的嘴巴喘气。  
男人眯了眯眼，难道那天晚上对方自慰就是这个样子的？  
“已经想要了吗？”  
手指坏意地隔着内裤描绘股缝，刻意在穴口处轻戳。男孩身子一阵颤栗，内裤里的阴茎也抬头了，正热热地和他的大家伙顶在一起。  
“嗯……我想要Clancy……可以吗？”  
“当然可以啊…我来喂饱你这只色色的小鹿。”  
抱起Bryan，他立即上了二楼。将男孩放在床上，他正要脱去身上的浴袍，而在看到男孩乖巧坐着等待的样子，恶魔的诱惑便霍地在他耳边响起。  
不像往常那样急急开干，男人搬了一张椅子在床边坐下，并装出一副不急的样子说道，“乖，让我看看你那晚上怎么玩弄自己的。”  
“…………”  
轻蹙了浓眉，男孩委屈地扁扁嘴唇，他有点不甘地盯了盯男人赫然鼓胀的下体，然而只能低头从驼色的内裤里掏出粉色的肉棒，侧身躺下去开始给自己撸，另一只手更探进去背心里面，掀起布料搓揉胸部，捏起粉嫩的乳首便不住拨弄。  
“嗯……哈啊~”  
抚慰着自己的身体，男孩径自呻吟出声，他难耐地蠕动身子，腿根互相摩擦，眼神逐渐迷离。与那一夜不同的是，现在Clancy就在眼前。男孩偷偷抬起目光，涨红的脸蛋满溢着情色与唯美的味道，望着那个银发的男人，他缓缓将手伸到身后，扒开内裤来到那饥饿的穴口，抚摸周围的嫩肉，然后慢慢探进去。  
“嗯啊~……”  
酥软的叫床声随即飘荡而出，男孩的手指适应狭窄肠道的角度，寻找最敏感的位置，快速地进进出出，操着自己这个淫荡的身体，刺激前列腺的位置，在男人热烈的注目底下浪骚地呻吟扭动。  
“Clancy……Clancy……”  
呼唤近在咫尺的男人的名字，迷茫的眼睛浸漫水汽，他是在诱惑对方，着着实实的诱惑。翻动身子，他将臀部高高翘起，鹿的尾巴晃动着却坏心眼地就是不脱下来，他扒开自己的股瓣，恍若无视了Clancy那样找到最舒服的姿势，三个指头在蜜穴中不断抽插，媚肉紧紧吸吮着手指，穴口张张合合的，那画面清晰而淫秽地完全呈现在男人眼前，火辣刺激得让Clancy的阴茎硬得难受。  
“……操！”  
奢想了两周的美食就在眼前，他已经无法忍耐下去了。快速爬到床上，男人猛地拔出男孩的手指，掏出自己的肉棒抵住这馋嘴的嘴巴，一个挺身就把粗大的棒棒连头带尾地送进男孩的体内。  
“啊~~！”  
伴着一声娇吟，小鹿紧捉着枕头，屁股的猛兽便猛烈抽插起来。  
这小穴好紧、好热，不用润滑就已经湿哒哒的，简直淫荡之极。白皙圆滚的屁股紧致地吮吸着他的分身，男孩的腰杆折弯出美妙的弧度，在他噗啾噗啾地操着屁眼时，那戴着鹿耳朵和长角的脑袋侧过脸来，痴痴迷迷地望着他的脸，咬着牙齿发出嗯嗯啊啊的腻人声音。  
仅仅是插入不久，看着Bryan望自己的着迷眼神，他就觉得自己坚持不了多久。  
两人的肉棒虽抽插激撞晃荡，男孩屁股都撞红了，噼噼啪啪的声响传遍房间，他喘着粗气，脖子耳根都红了，低头看着自己巨大的阴茎在男孩的屁眼里淹没又拉出，迅速地循环没入，里头嫩红的软肉被操得翻动，他所有的思绪都集中在下体，爽得快要升天一般。  
“Shit……宝贝……你里面好窄，what a fucking nice ass……”  
舔舔嘴唇赞美着肥美嫩白的屁股，他用力拉起男孩的身体，让男孩好好地像只小鹿那样支起手臂，挺着屁股给他干。  
“嗯、啊~啊！嗯~your dick so big…”  
被操得舒服无比，男孩乖巧地让Clancy骑着自己，摆动蛇腰吞没男人的巨根，他扭过头去想看自己与Clancy热烈结合着的地方，他想看Clancy的脸，看男人为自己沉溺在性欲中的表情。  
又是这个眼神了。每当与Bryan的目光对上，Clancy就觉得心口一紧，阴茎不得不使劲一顶狠狠蹂躏这个磨人的小妖精，一把伸手将Bryan的脸揽了过来，对方也听话地挺着腰杆，就着交媾后入的动作和他接吻。  
唇与唇摩擦舔舐，舌尖伸出互相挑逗撩拨，两双眼中递过情恋与欲火，就再也无法收拾。  
咬咬牙，他捏着Bryan的屁股粗暴地用力抽插，埋在男孩体内的肉棒瞬间如火山爆发一样激射而出，填满两人交合的粘膜缝隙，把一切弄得黏黏糊糊的，暧昧无边。  
把正在高潮的分身埋在Bryan的蜜穴深处，他仍沉溺在射精的断片快感中，这是和他身体紧密相连的人忽然趁机占据上风，将他反制地用屁股压在身下，换成主动乘骑的位置。  
清纯与色情共济的小鹿提着腰开始吃他的香肠，抵到最深处时更前后左右地振荡摇晃，射在里面的精液有大量涌了出来，白花花地黏了一身。那个紧实的小穴依旧卖力地吮吸他持续射精的阴茎，像要榨取更多更多精子那样抬起腰肢，来回用力收缩地吸龟头。  
“Fuck！Bryan，这……太爽了……啊……”  
从未试过被如此卖力地伺候，Clancy急促喘着气，爽快得说不出一句完整的话。混乱的视野里，Bryan好像也跟着一并高潮着，随着每一次的主动深入，他香甜的牛奶就会噗噗地飞溅出来，溅到自己身上，他可爱的分身和奶子一并晃动，铃铛吭噹地响着，高翘的屁股殷勤地卖弄吸食，头上的耳朵晃啊晃的，这一切都太美好，太幸福了……

 

他都不知过了多久，又是如何结束的，只感觉到Bryan乖巧地贴在自己怀里，两人的私处依然炽热紧密地纠缠着，浓浊的白液粘在股缝、小腹和胸前，男孩仍圈着他的脖子，眷恋沉迷地看进他的眼睛深处，亲吻着他的嘴唇。  
“喜欢……好喜欢Clancy……最喜欢Clancy了……”  
以最甜蜜的嗓音与眼神，他心爱的男孩向他倾诉、告白。  
“想要永远和Clancy一起……我爱你……”  
那是渴望已久、甚至不敢奢求的一句话。一遍又一遍的，Bryan的身体与心都在诉说着对自己的爱恋，这份爱意如奇迹般一般，甜蜜得令他融化。  
“我也是，Bryan。我爱你，好爱你……不是因为身体的交易，我是真的爱上你了，无可救药地……离不开你……”  
搂紧他的男孩，他终于将藏在心中好久的爱意倾吐而出，两周以来的思慕让他发狂，Bryan和其他男人的亲密令他嫉妒，这段恋情让他煎熬痛苦，却终于如愿以偿。  
亲吻着Bryan，悸动的感觉已经覆过性欲，但今夜还有很长很长，他愿意使出浑身解数地和男孩缠绵到天亮，听对方一遍遍地娇声哭着、在呻吟里喊着自己的名字……

 

 

 

 

假日早餐醒来时，躺在床上的Clancy Brown花了足足一分钟才回想起自己身在何方，何为现实。在清醒的一瞬，一种久违的布满下体、难以忽视的粘腻感让他猛地回过神，他难以置信地缓慢捉住被子，掀开查看情况。  
“……………………”  
看到下身的样子，那还真是惨状。都这个岁数了，竟然还会梦遗到这种程度，这完全就怪那个美好到简直不可能的该死的淫梦！！！  
“操……！”  
男人又一次爆粗，什么清纯俏丽的小鹿，什么甜蜜衷心的告白，全都是假的！  
这一次的火气比平安夜听Bryan自慰的声音脑补画面更强烈，他那千千万万的精子，本应该全部射到那个漂亮男孩屁股里面的！  
恼怒地捶打无辜的被子，男人徒劳地瞪眼咬牙，脑里瞬间就冒出诸多种不堪入目的惩罚与玩法。  
嘴角不禁扯动一丝奸诈的阴笑，他已经等不及Bryan回来的那天了。


End file.
